A Weekend Excursion
by ss-sunset
Summary: Dani and Nico finally managed to get time away together and they planned to take advantage of every moment. This will be an ongoing series of one shots all loosely connected together. Enjoy.


_**A/N: Per **__**artzannie25 and a few others request, this an M rated oneshot based on the universe created in Birds of a Feather but doesn't follow the chapter I just posted. It could fit in any future chapters though. This is my first attempt at an M rated anything which has me a tad nervous on how it's going to be received. Writing it mostly while my kids were watching Netflix movies proved very interesting considering the content/ Please let me know what you liked, didn't like, etc. **_

_**As usual I don't own any of the characters. That honor goes to USA Network. Enjoy!**_

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DN**

Nico pulled up to Dani's driveway and shut the engine off. He knew it was late and he hadn't planned on dropping by but his body had different ideas. Looking up at the house, his eyes drifted to Dani's bedroom window, bedroom light on and curtains slightly open like she'd been waiting for someone, namely him.

He knew from an earlier conversation that her kids were with their dad on a trip out of town and she asked a friend of hers to back her up should her patients need anything. She'd asked him to do the same so they could have a "weekend excursion" without any interruption. Why she couldn't call it what it was, a weekend at home with whatever he, was called was beyond him. Either way, he shut the car door quietly and headed for her door.

Just as he got up the steps, he saw the door open, her hand reached out and pulled him quickly into the house. Nico immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Thought you'd never get here. I've been watching from my window since the kids left with Ray."

"You know you could've have stayed in the living room. This is your house and you are all alone." Nico teased running his hands lightly down her arms.

"Oh I'm well aware I could've stayed downstairs but it was more fun getting the room more excursion ready."

Nico gulped some and stared into Dani's eyes noticing a slight gleam. She was up to something and he had no doubt he was in trouble. It was then that he let his eyes drift down her body taking in the royal blue negligee she must have put on after her family left. Not that she didn't look good earlier but this was so much better.

"Excursion ready huh after what we talked about in your office earlier, that sounds kind of dangerous. "

"Oh I don't know. Dangerous can be fun when done right and trust me when I say it will be done right."

Nico leaned his head down and lightly touched his lips to her own. His tongue traced the contours of her lower lip as her lower body rubbed against his own, setting off a cascade of emotions. When she finally opened up to him, he plunged his tongue into the dark recesses of her mouth, exploring every contour.

Their arms entangled in each other's hair, combing through the strands, their scalps being massaged. Nico let out a deep moan when he felt Dani's fingers start to knead the base of his neck.

"Dani" Nico murmured while he continued to lightly nip at the skin just below her ear he had since moved onto from her mouth. "Show me this excursion you prepared for tonight before I lose control and take you right here against your door."

Tempted at the thought, he saw Dani hesitate before lacing their fingers together and leading him upstairs.

As she opened her door, he noticed the curtains drawn over the windows and the room lit up in a soft candlelight glow. Her bed's comforter was pulled down and neatly folded at the end leaving just pillows in its wake. On her nightstand he noticed a small black mask laying beside what he assumed was some kind of body lotion.

Nico allowed himself to be pulled further into the room without a sound from either of them. No, tonight was for touching, tasting but definitely not talking, minus sensuous murmuring they both tended to do.

"Oh Dani. " Nico let slip out. His mouth already seeking her own in a searing kiss.

He felt her hands slowly start to undue each of the buttons on his shirt as she kissed the skin beneath. His hands started to creep under her silky fabric and slowly lift up over her head leaving naked for him to gaze lovingly just as she slid the shirt off his shoulders.

"You are way over dressed what what I have planned Nico." Nico head Dani say as she reached for his belt, quickly unfastening it, taking the button on his pants along with it. His hands stayed by his side by she worked.

Nico wanted so badly to hurry the process along by removing his pants but knew that Dani wanted the pleasure. She enjoyed the feel of his strong leg muscles under his silk boxers that he knew wouldn't stay on much longer.

He pulled in a tense, deep breath when he felt her hands lightly glide over his shaft before she removed the rest of his clothing pushing him toward her bed.

Nico pulled her on top of him when his knees hit the edge of the bed. As he scooted them up toward the headboard he allowed his hands to caress her breasts while his fingers lightly rubbing her nipples smiling when she arched into his hands; her legs on either side of his pressing into his core.

"Nico, do you trust me?" He heard Dani ask while he was lightly sucking on one breast, his tongue lapping at her nipple while his other hand massaged her other breast.

She had pulled back enough to hear his response but not enough for his mouth to break complete contact.

"More than anyone left in this world. More than enough to allow you to put that mask on me that you laid on your nightstand earlier. Though I figured you would want to be on the receiving end instead of myself.."

"You figured right but later as we have all night."

Nico sucked harder on her breast, biting her nipple lightly, as she reached over to grab the mask.

Plunged into complete darkness, he was grateful his hands were still free so he could let his hands roam from her breasts lightly down her spine while he felt her slowly scoot down his body.

Nico soon found out that the bottle wasn't massage oil when he felt it being dribbled slowly down his shaft moments before Dani's mouth covered it; her tongue licking the liquid from where it pooled at the base up to his sensitive tip. It took everything he had not to explode on that motion alone knowing she wasn't done yet.

Nico gripped the sheets when he felt Dani's hand massage his balls while he took him deeper into her mouth, letting her teeth lightly skimming his flesh along the way.

"Dani, please slow down or this will be over way sooner than I planned." Nico pleaded

"What if this is exactly what I planned? With all you've done for me, you deserve to be the center of attention, at least for a little while."

Sinco Nico was still blindfolded, he could only imagine the look in her eyes and knew she wasn't going to give in till she got what she wanted. It was one of the many things he loved about her so he nodded his head slightly in agreement.

Nico felt Dani start again this time sucking hard while she took him in as far as her body would allow. He gave into the feeling and thrusted up into her mouth being careful not to lose complete control. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her in any way.

"Nico let go, you're not going to hurt me." He barely heard Dani whisper as she used her hand to squeeze the base of his shaft. It was almost like she'd read his mind or more likely the slight hesitation in his body.

He gripped her hair tighter and started to thrust more when he heard the moan escape from her mouth. He was close and they both knew it. Just as her hands squeezed his balls once more and her teeth grazed his tip, he exploded into her mouth.

Just as Dani finished licking up every last drop, Nico reached up and removed the mask from his face. He needed to look at Dani, needed to see the emotion in her eyes knowing it would echo the same in his own before he rolled her underneath him.

"Dani, that was incredible."

"I'm glad you liked it and to think the night isn't even over yet."

"No, its not. We haven't even gotten to what I've planned for you yet." Nico murmured as started to kiss the area where her neck connected with her collarbone.

Nico felt a shiver run through her body encouraging him even more. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him. He knew they were dangerously attracted to each other but he never saw this deep of a connection coming. He wasn't sure she did either.

Nico continued kissing from her collarbone down the side of her breast, stopping to nip at the underside of her breast. Lifting his head up long enough to grab the mask that was discarded beside them, he put it over her eyes plunging her into darkness. He wanted to taste Just like he felt every touch, he wanted her to do the same. Once in place, his mouth continued his exploration down to her bellybutton where he let his tongue delve into the small crevice for a moment.

He felt himself growing harder when she let out a loud moan and grasped the sheets beside her. The sound of her starting to let go about undid him but he restrained himself. No, he wanted to taste her, fill her up once more.

Allowing his hands to lightly trail up her inner thigh, he gently used his knee to push her legs wider apart before his fingers traced the outer part of her mound. She was so wet and so ready for him that he couldn't resist blowing lightly over the area causing her to let out a loud moan.

Lowering his head further between her legs, he flicked his tongue over the throbbing nub while he thrust one finger inside. He almost came undone over the tightness and just had to feel more so he sucked her clit into his mouth before he added a second finger. How responsive she was to his touch blew him away. Sure he'd had sex before but this was so much more; different in a way he couldn't explain and wasn't going to try.

Her hips started to lift up and encourage him to move within her faster, harder but he had something better in mind. He needed to be inside her, to feel how he filled her so he removed his fingers slowly, letting him graze the outer flesh.

"Inside me Nico." He heard Dani desperately plead with him as she bucked her hips. Her hands hands were kneading his lower back and hips, encouraging him.

"Where'd you put the condoms? Figured with all your planning, they would've been easy to find." Nico panted while he hovered just over her entrance. Just barely touching his tip to the highly sensitive area at her entrance..

"No condom. We're both clean and I've been on continuous birth control for a while now."

"You're sure?" Nico asked as the idea of being inside her without any barriers was almost too much for him to handle.

"Yes, oh Yes!"

Nico didn't have to be told twice as he slowly thrust into her. Hearing them both gasp, he touched his lips to hers in a searing kiss, pouring out all the emotion he'd held in check till that point.

His thrusts became harder, deeper as he brought both closer to the edge. Her nails clawed at his back while his own hands pinched and pulled at her nipples. He broke the kiss to suck on her breasts once more as his thrusts became more erratic.

"Oh Nico!"

"Oh Dani!"

They both yelled out as he exploded inside of her at the same time she'd let go. Somehow he wasn't surprised they came at the same time considering how in sync they were with everything else.

Rolling to his side, Nico reached up and pushed a piece of hair from Dani's face as she removed the mask. Gazing into her eyes, both breathing hard, he lightly stroked the side of her ribs.

"That was incredible."

"Yeah it was. Something we're going to have to repeat soon."

"I think that can be arranged." Nico murmured. "We've got all weekend,"

Nico felt Dani snuggle into him more as he pulled the covers up around them. For now they needed sleep but knew it wouldn't last too long. It was rare that both of them had a few days off without the threat of interruption and he'd planned to take advantage of every moment.


End file.
